


【ALL勢】萬花筒

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Happy sese day, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200925都韓勢生日賀文--
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Do Hanse, Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo, Do Hanse/Heo Chan, Do Hanse/Im Sejun, Do Hanse/Jung Subin, Do Hanse/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【ALL勢】萬花筒

**Author's Note:**

> 200925  
> 都韓勢生日賀文  
> \--

半夜躺在床上刷著SNS，果然沒什麼特別有趣的事。

點開通訊錄緩緩往下滑，把每個名字都看了一遍，再往上看一遍才按下返回，往群組聊天室丟了一個貼圖。

凌晨三點五十五分，都韓勢還沒睡。

叮鈴。

和通知音效一起出現的是鄭秀彬的訊息。

一張調味炸雞的照片，看來鄭秀彬正在工作室吃宵夜，都韓勢問他好吃嗎，沒幾秒就得到對方問他要不要來公司一起吃的回覆。

這時間躺在床上舒舒服服的，誰還想去公司？

  
  


「呀吼。」都韓勢直接打開工作室的門，看鄭秀彬因嘴裡的炸雞鼓起臉頰不禁笑了出來。

「練習到剛剛？」

「嗯。」

鄭秀彬將裝有透明手套的盒子往都韓勢的方向推，兩人邊吃邊聊著之後的行程，鄭秀彬最近都在練習寫歌詞，Rap的部分常常找都韓勢討論，都韓勢會給他一些建議，比方說韻腳押哪個更好，以及實際表現時怎樣才能發揮得最自然最適合他。

有時候都韓勢會陪鄭秀彬熬夜到早上，直到其他成員已經醒來再次來到公司。

兩人睡倒在沙發上，不知不覺已經把手牽在一起，偶爾呢喃著意義不明的話語，手心的溫度暖暖的。

夢裡的世界像色彩繽紛的全彩繪本，都韓勢看見自己和鄭秀彬躺在開滿花的草原上，笑得像世上再無煩惱的樣子。

都韓勢久違的睡飽了，比鄭秀彬還早醒，他趁機拍下各個角度的照片，豐富了相簿裡的醜照合集。

太過大意是會被抓到把柄的，鄭秀彬也必須切身體會這個道理。

  
  


轉開練習室的門把，許燦正滿頭大汗躺在地上，可以推測出他到剛剛為止還在激烈練舞。

「燦哥。」

「哦，韓勢呀。」

都韓勢拿起放在地板上的水和沙發上的毛巾，盤腿坐在許燦身旁，轉開水後自己先喝了一口才遞給對方。

許燦並不在乎瓶口沾到對方的口水，毫不猶豫接過水來喝，抱著都韓勢的腰將臉蹭在對方大腿上休息。

「韓勢啊，幫哥擦個汗。」

「哥沒有手嗎？」

「唉……幫一下嘛。」

都韓勢問要是幫了會給他什麼，許燦想到過幾天正好是都韓勢的生日，承諾可以讓他在生日時使喚一天，或是有什麼想吃的也可以買給他，都韓勢嘴上嫌棄也還是乖乖幫許燦把汗擦乾。

不知道為什麼順便聞了聞許燦的頭皮，皺起眉說有一股馬卡龍放太久的味道。

「不要亂說，哪有啊。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

「給我過來哦。」

一陣你抓我躲後又出了汗，最後許燦揚言要讓對方和自己一樣充滿汗味而抱住了都韓勢，都韓勢邊大叫邊掙扎，發出快哭出來的聲音躺在地上哀號。

「你們在幹嘛？」

拍完戲的崔秉燦一手拿著咖啡，看著扭打在地的許燦與都韓勢一臉不解。

「秉燦來得好！快幫我架住燦哥！」

「OK。」

崔秉燦將咖啡放好後輕鬆將壓在都韓勢身上的許燦拉起，都韓勢則立即起身衝去拿放在工作室的彩色麥克筆，將許燦臉上的汗擦乾後，一邊嘿嘿笑著邊在許燦臉上畫上彩虹和落腮鬍。

「嘻嘻嘻，燦哥這樣變得更有魅力囉。」

「可惡！放開我！」

「掙扎是不會有好結果的，接受全新的樣貌吧。」

「崔秉燦你——」

等到手臂和雙腳也成為天然畫布被塗上顏色，許燦整個人都沒了力氣，身體慢慢往下滑落坐在牆邊，眼裡只剩下滿滿的絕望。

崔秉燦拍了拍許燦的肩膀，接著在他眼前比了個讚，微笑說哥這樣也很好看的，眼神卻絲毫沒有對焦在對方的臉上，隨後轉身搭上都韓勢的肩離開公司，留許燦獨自在練習室默默流淚。

  
  


「燦哥的臉超好笑的，哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

「好久沒把燦哥整成這樣了，哈哈哈。」

崔秉燦和都韓勢坐在炒年糕店的一角，是崔秉燦說不知道都韓勢生日當天有沒有時間親自幫他慶祝，才想提前請客。

都韓勢還因為在許燦身上畫了很多東西而爆笑著，滑著手機相簿裡的照片，崔秉燦用叉子戳了年糕就往對方口中送去，都韓勢就自然的接到自己口裡，將手機轉向崔秉燦，和他一起討論許燦生日那天要把哪幾張上傳到官咖上。

點了半半炸雞和啤酒，聊起練習生時期的回憶，本來沒想喝醉卻越喝越多，都韓勢咬著年糕的一端，嘴裡含糊不清的說要和崔秉燦一起吃，透過雙頰通紅的樣子能知道他已經醉了。

崔秉燦在都韓勢一杯接一杯時只是微笑看著，想著要帶都韓勢回去所以不能喝醉。

面對都韓勢醉後的撒嬌模式也沒有絲毫抗拒，迎上都韓勢咬著的年糕，緩緩向對方靠近，每咬一口，心跳就更快一些。

都韓勢在崔秉燦的嘴唇貼上自己之前就睡著了，隔天對於自己是如何回到房間的一點印象都沒有。

去洗臉的時候才看見脖子上多了幾個像是被蚊蟲叮咬過的痕跡。

……那間店是沒做驅蚊嗎？下次不去了。

  
  


洗完臉就聽到敲門聲，打開一看，是韓勝宇來找他了。

前陣子才忙完個人線上演唱會，九月份行事曆圈著的重要事項只剩下都韓勢的生日，兩個人都用獨房導致在宿舍也常常擦身而過，再加上上個月和這個月的行程讓他們幾乎沒說到幾次話，韓勝宇總覺得有些不好意思面對都韓勢。

於是把做直播的時候用到的史努比大頭套戴在頭上壯膽，害都韓勢嚇了一跳。

「……勝宇哥戴著這個上舞台一定很可愛。」

都韓勢伸手摸摸頭套的嘴，毛絨絨的觸感十分療癒，摸著摸著就把手伸進了史努比的大嘴裡假裝被咬到了。

「勝宇哥快放開……啊——」

韓勝宇配合著發出咀嚼聲，但沒過多久就憋不住大笑，用力晃了一下頭套將都韓勢的手吐出來，拿下頭套抓住都韓勢的手又裝作要咬對方，一拉一扯間兩人都跌到床上，就這樣順勢躺著看著對方笑，只是沉默著看著彼此的臉。

幾分鐘後韓勝宇突然敞開雙手，像在說現在可以撲進他懷中了，都韓勢便緩緩移動著自己的身軀躺進韓勝宇的臂彎，韓勝宇的手輕輕拍著都韓勢的手臂，問對方有沒有什麼想讓他做的事。

「嗯……哥唱Black dog抒情版吧。」

「哇……這也太難了吧。」

「哥要相信自己啊。」

雖然接受了對方的願望，要忍住不笑還是太難了，都韓勢也憋著笑在他懷裡一抖一抖的，讓韓勝宇覺得太羞恥，加快了速度唱完就以手麻掉了為由逃回了自己的房間。

都韓勢起身目送韓勝宇，等看不見對方的身影才躺回床上放聲大笑。

  
  


「韓勢呀，來，提前的生日禮物。」

「嗯？什麼都沒有啊？」

「被騙了吧，禮物不在手上。」

都韓勢正想問那在哪裡，就被林勢俊親了一下臉和額頭。

「禮物是這個！嘿嘿。」

「嘔……」

反應過來的都韓勢立即佯裝想吐，林勢俊舉起拳頭抖動著輕輕碰了都韓勢的肚子，看都韓勢又裝作被揍得很痛的樣子皺起眉瞪視對方。

「哥這是對壽星的態度嗎？」

「你以前明明也會偷親我……」

「……」

這麼說來的確是這樣沒錯，有好幾次甚至是在鏡頭拍攝的狀態，他們都很喜歡從後面抱住對方，想著想著就覺得有些懷念了。

在長長的空白期到來之前，他們都在鏡頭前笑得那麼開心，難熬的日子改變了他們自己，也許也改變了互動的模式。

不變的是他們都依然很愛成員們，而熬過黑暗後那份愛又增加了不少。

「不然……來比賽呀。」

此時的都韓勢從沒想過這句話，竟會成就雙頰被親腫的未來。

  
  


姜昇植看著都韓勢的臉噗嗤一笑，拿著冰袋幫他敷臉，雖然不知道這樣有沒有效。

都韓勢躺在姜昇植的大腿上，抱怨林勢俊所謂的親已經不是親而是吸了，姜昇植發出心疼的聲音摸了摸他的頭，都韓勢閉上眼邊假哭邊叫他媽媽，讓姜昇植稍微有點害羞。

「媽媽——媽媽啊——媽、媽——」

「好了……夠了啦。」

姜昇植拿起冰袋作勢要往都韓勢嘴裡塞，都韓勢連忙大叫救命，爬起來開啟相機連拍將鏡頭對著姜昇植的臉，因動作模糊的照片被上傳到群聊裡，成員們紛紛回覆正在趕往案發現場的路上。

都韓勢將手機畫面轉向姜昇植，表情得意警告姜昇植做好覺悟。

「昇植哥現在……哇！！」

視線突然一片黑暗，都韓勢嚇得用雙手捂住了臉，直到感覺眼前有一點點光亮才敢將手拿開。

睜開眼的瞬間又被禮炮聲嚇著了，眼前是插了一大把蠟燭的貓咪造型蛋糕，不用特別數都知道蠟燭跟他的歲數一樣多。

嘴角忍不住上揚，握住自己的手許完願將蠟燭吹熄，看著聚到再次變得明亮的房裡為他唱生日歌的成員們，慢步走向前一個接一個給了大大的擁抱，手機亮起了家人傳來的祝福，簡短回覆後打開錄影功能朝向成員們。

壽星親自訪問所有人在這天想跟他說的話，果然所有人都對他說了愛你。

姜昇植拍下都韓勢吃蛋糕的照片，笑他嘴邊鼓得像隻松鼠。

「秀彬才是……」

「勢勢松鼠好可愛唷～哇～」

鄭秀彬趁機在都韓勢面前將手握拳瘋狂搖晃，都韓勢說鄭秀彬才可愛，鄭秀彬卻裝作沒聽見繼續瘋狂擺手。

為了慶祝都韓勢生日在房裡吵鬧到凌晨四點多才紛紛倒下來，一張床上擠了七個人實在太窄了，清醒時所有人都感到了強烈的腰痠背痛。

都韓勢是最早起的，偷偷和每個人都拍了合照，後製幾句感謝的話語，列印出來貼在每個人的額頭上。

當天他對著鏡頭比噓，成員們在他身後睡得東倒西歪的照片得到了許多粉絲的喜愛。

  
  


從眾多禮物裡拆出了一個萬花筒，沒有屬名是誰送的，小小的信紙上只寫了短短一句「我覺得你跟這個很像。」讓都韓勢摸不著頭緒。

都韓勢拿起萬花筒往裡面看，慢慢轉動著觀察圖案的變化，一時間就沉迷了，像拿到新玩具的貓充滿好奇。

入睡時手裡仍握著萬花筒，有誰來幫他蓋好被子後離開了。

  
  


每轉一下就出現不同的美，像都韓勢這個人本身，總是能用不同的方式驚艷所有人。

他想做的事有如萬花筒裡所能窺見那般繽紛多樣。

他是萬花筒，只要他想就能變成任何樣子。

小小的桶身關不住綻放的光彩，今天又變得比昨天耀眼一些。

明天會轉出什麼樣子？後天又會轉出什麼樣子呢？

就連他自己也不知道。


End file.
